Many image forming devices such as printers, copiers, plotters, etc. include supplies which are replaced many times over the life of the device. In some markets, lifetime based supplies are used in image forming devices rather than replaceable supplies. Continuing competition and customer demands continue to drive the price of these devices and their supplies downward. To remain competitive in the market place, the component costs of the device and its supplies may need to he reduced or the performance of the image forming device improved over previous models.